1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method, a computer program and a computer-readable medium for controlling a vehicle computer and to a vehicle control system.
2. Related Art
A mirror link (also called terminal mode) of a connection between a mobile telephone or a smartphone and a vehicle computer can be used to transmit data from the screen memory of the mobile telephone to the vehicle computer. The mirror link makes it possible to display and control mobile telephone applications (apps) via the vehicle computer.
The mirror link is used to display applications on the screen of the vehicle computer in the manner in which they are displayed on the mobile telephone. It is not possible to change the user interface or adapt the user control. One solution to this problem is to write customer-specific applications for a particular vehicle computer which use particular configuration elements in a similar manner to the vehicle computer or are displayed in the same layout and style as in the user interface of the vehicle computer.